The Blackness between you and I
by Anton thoughts
Summary: A prequel that ties into the main story, Stainless Stones. This is a 5 chapter short on a brief history of Anna & Rickey Stones. I own nothing but my O/C's. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for now but that's subjected to change! story moves at a very fast paste.


Chapter 1: Rickey Stones

**Here It Is! The very first chapter to the 5 chapter short of The Blackness Between You And I.**

**Thank you to my wonderful friend . .**

**If it wasn't for her then there would probably be no first chapter.**

**But here we go and I hope all enjoy.**

**The next five chapters will be released much much much faster and will move by pretty quick so be sure to keep up!**

**Anyways leave a review to tell me what you think,****two**** songs for this chapter (*)**

**Dashboard Confessional - Hands Down**

**Laura Veirs - Wrecking**

With feet pounding against the soil Rickey Stones ran wilder than the wind, his maniacal laugh trailing behind him.

As a young athletically talented teenager, and a smartass who was clever than most Rickey always found a way to escape trouble.

Whether it was being grilled by a teacher or escaping from a mob of blood thirsty hunters.

Much like the Hale family, Rickey hailed from a prominent family, the Stones.

He dashed through the preserves, he didn't even need to lope on all fours to outrun the hunters behind him.

He didn't mean to give his identity away or get caught, but he had to teach a few oblivious hunters a lesson.

Skillfully he scaled a tree in a matter of seconds and perched at the top of a branch, his legs swinging like a little kid.

With curious eyes and a devious childlike smile he watched the two confused hunters below.

"Where'd that snot-nose kid run off too this time?!" shouted a hunter.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to find this son of a bitch and call it a night." Said another hunter.

Rickey couldn't help but to snicker at their stupidity, he was enjoying this little game, but he was waiting for a major player…Benjamin Campbell.

Rickey hallowed both hands around his mouth to amplify his voice "Hey fat ass's, why don't you get someone more amusing and skilled? Unlike you two pricks!"

Without a word both hunters began shooting away at Rickey, emptying dozens of rounds. Leaves and wood chips rained down on them, as soon as the dust cleared they saw Rickey wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" one asked the other.

"I don't know, I thought you got him."

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out we let that kid out."

Rickey walked out of the preserve unscathed and proudly wearing a cocky grin "Idiots." He muttered to himself as he dusted his shoulder.

* * *

***The next morning Rickey woke up stretching his long muscular arms, he waddled to the bathroom in his boxers to wash up.

While brushing his teeth the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, someone was in the house…

Silently like a predator he stalked down the stairs, he crept around the corner and jumped out.

"Rickey?"

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice, she was standing behind him the entire time, she almost scared the crap out of him, but Rickey was too prideful to admit such a thing.

She covered her pouty lips as she began to giggle, her brilliant blue eyes swirling with wonderment.

Rickey raised a brown as he placed a hand on his hip "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, her blonde tresses cascading past her shoulders "You, you got…"

Slightly embarrassed he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, getting rid of the white foamy toothpaste around his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he shot her a quizzical look.

She ignored his blunt manner with a warm smile "School silly."

He walked towards her, towering over the petite girl "And how did you manage to get in?"

She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet playfully "Maybe you should find a better hiding spot." She held up a spare key with a coy smile.

"Thief." Rickey joked.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer!" she replied jokingly and defensively.

He inched closer to her with a smile on his lips, she leaned in closer as her facial expressions softened "I'll be taking that back." He snatched the spare key out of her hand.

Playfully she slapped his arm "Rude!"

He planted a quick minty kiss on her lips before running upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Once at school the two parted ways, Rickey told her he just wasn't ready to be seen as a couple yet; he knew it bothered Anna, but the truth was he kept his distance to protect her.

If he could have it his way he would kiss her and hold her all day.

She had no clue about his…"condition" He could never muster the courage to tell her, if she knew the truth she would fear him; the thought of her being scared of him killed Rickey.

_Thud!_

Rickey stumbled backwards, clenching his jaw he regained his balance "Watch where you're going Hale." He hissed.

Derek Hale was the most beloved student at Beacon Hills, being the captain of the basketball team and the poster boy for Calvin Klein underwear model look alike didn't hurt either.

Rickey hated him with every fiber of his being, and vice versa.

"Sorry." The jock murmured.

Rickey had tilted his head to the side.

It was unlike Derek to back down usually they would be spewing verbal insults to each other by now.

He watched Derek lazily walk away, his shoulders dropping and head hanging low.

It dawned on Rickey that Derek had been gone from school for a few days, same with another student: Paige….but she was nowhere to be seen.

Not a second after the bell had rung and the kids raced to class.

There was no way in Hell Rickey would ever be late to his first hour class, Mrs. Harris.

"Now as you all may know, graduation day is only a few weeks away and that can mean only 2 things: some of you will be graduating or some of you will be sticking around for another year, like our star pupil Rickey." The man locked eyes with Rickey, setting the entire class in a roar of laughter.

He had never felt so ashamed in his entire life, his face went red as he snapped a pencil in his hand like a twig.

The omega turned his head to back of the class to even find Anna giggling a bit.

"Asshole." Rickey muttered.

Before he knew it the day was moving quickly and only a few more classes to go then he could go home and get ready to play with the hunters.

As Rickey headed to his next class he had noticed the town's new sheriff and the principal standing outside his office.

The omega walked over to a locker acting as if it was his, then focused his hearing on to the two men conversation.

"As you may know already we've found a body: an adolescent out in the woods. We assumed that the teenager went here?" The sheriff spoke.

"Paige?" Rickey thought to himself.

Rickey had a feeling that Derek had something to do with her disappearance all he needed was evidence.

* * *

His last class was Art and it was his absolute favorite and even though Rickey was no Picasso it was something about random colors being thrown together that amused the boy.

Rickey was never late to his last hour, he was probably one of the first ones there and if not early.

Mr. Elliot was the man's name.

For the younger girls that liked to chase after older men they called him the blue eyes devil.

He would always have an apple in his hands and considered himself old fashion.

"Death, such a beautiful element." He started.

Usually Mr. Elliot would start off with a quote but today was different and Rickey could feel that.

Majority of the class was sketching in their notebooks but Rickey gave the man all his attention.

He admired the man and his work even if it was sometimes darkening and rather gloomy at times.

Rickey sat at his desk with a pencil and his scrap book out, ready to learn.

"Now let's get started shall we?" he gave the class a welcoming smirk as he held a piece of white chalk to the board.

* * *

And after school Rickey would normally go to a good friend of his, Dr. Deaton where he would help out with the animals.

"Hey boss man." He greeted the doctor.

Deaton had turned his head towards the door noticing omega.

"What are you doing here?" Deaton started "today is your day off, you know that."

The man was too busy to make eye contact with the lone wolf, he was cleaning off his kit in the sink.

"Jeez am 'I really that bad of an employee?" Rickey said jokingly.

"Well, you're the only employee I have at the moment." Deaton replied.

"Oh ha-ha." Rickey let out a sarcastic chuckle as he made his way towards the man.

They embraced each other with a welcoming hug.

The truth be told Dr. Deaton didn't see Rickey as just an employee but also as a son and a kid who needed to be mentored.

"To be honest old man it looks like you could use some help around here." He smirked.

"Nope, not tonight. Besides don't you and Anna need some bonding time?"

He had a point, because of Rickey and Anna not being exclusive in school that meant they had to make time up after school and hangout.

"You are right." Rickey commented.

* * *

That same night Rickey drove home thinking about what Deaton said to him about Anna.

***Maybe he was being too hard on the relationship?

There wasn't a thing the omega wouldn't do for the girl, he loved her.

As the omega headed to his bedroom he let the thoughts of their relationship cloud his mind until it was the only thing he was thinking about.

As he entered his bedroom he became startled when he saw the blonde hair beauty laying in his bed under the sheets watching his old Disney movies.

She wore an adorable pouty look that made the omega chuckle.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Anna shot a glare to the boy then set her sights back on the movie.

"Did you know Beauty and the Beast was my favorite Disney movie?" she questioned the boy.

As the boy thought about it he flashed the beauty a quick grin then plopped down his Queen sized mattress, he wrapped a single arm around the girl then planted a kiss on her cheek then whispered " I didn't know you liked Disney movies" into her ear gently.

The girl gave the boy her famous gorgeous smile, the same smile that made Rickey lit up from head to toe like a light bulb or made his heart burst of happiness.

There was a lot of things he would never admit and one them were that Anna made him the happiest he could be.

"I talked to my dad and he would like to meet you tomorrow night." She said with her honey brown eyes glued to the movie.

Just then he could feel the words hitting him in his face.

He had never met any of his previous girlfriend's father but with Anna he guess it was different.

"Tomorrow?" Rickey said repeating the girl.

"Is that bad?" Anna questioned.

Of course it was bad.

Rickey went on a full rant inside his head, he wanted to say yes but he had to fight his own pride.

It took everything in him to say 'no'.

"Good." Anna then tilted her head in, going for a kiss just as Rickey did the same but before their lips collided he softly whacked the girl with a pillow.

"That's for laughing at me earlier." Was all the omega said.


End file.
